Perdido y Encontrado
by cynthia88
Summary: Remus Tonks, su historia...su amor y su boda!creyeron que era facil organizar una boda, pues nooo.leanlo y dejen reviews, porfis. TERminAdO!
1. Lo Perdido

**Lo perdido…**

-Hola- dijo una chica que dejo ver su cabello color morado al asomar la cabeza por debajo de un escritorio, alrededor había papeles y cosas regadas.

-Hola, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Remus y se tomo el tiempo suficiente para observar a su alrededor y ver el desastre en esa habitación ocasionado por aquella chica.

Remus estiro la mano para ayudar a Tonks a levantarse, pensando que se había caído, pero Tonks simplemente no la tomo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto un tanto desconcertado.

-Estoy buscando algo- contesto

-¿Qué es algo?-

Tonks se levanto, se sacudió la túnica y miro a su alrededor.

-Ahora que me lo preguntas, no se que busco, se que al principio de la búsqueda estaba buscando algo importante, pero ahora he encontrado muchas cosas y no me acuerdo que buscaba- declaro Tonks al mismo tiempo que señalaba una pequeña montaña que había formado con varios objetos que había encontrado-Mira- Remus dirigió su mirada a aquella montaña.

-Mira este es Toots- dijo la chica alcanzando un pequeño muñeco, -lo tengo desde que era pequeña, pero cuando entre a trabajar al ministerio se marcho y pensé que me había abandonado, pero ya vi que no, siempre estuvo aquí.-

Remus después de reír dijo -Encantado de conocerte Toots- dirigió su vista a un pequeño saco lleno de pelusas con dos botones como ojos.

-Lo encontré- grito Tonks realmente emocionada –Mi calcetín, desde que lo perdí tuve que combinar su par con otro calcetín que lo único que tenían en común era el largo- declaro mientras se saco un zapato, dejando ver que era verdad lo que había dicho anteriormente, traía dos calcetines totalmente distintos, se quito un calcetín y se puso el que acababa de encontrar, logrando hacer el par.

Tonks se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, dando se cuenta de todo el desastre que había provocado.

-¿Eso era lo que estabas buscando?-

-No se, creo que si,-dijo Tonks aun dudando de su respuesta –por cierto, ¿A que se debe su visita, señor?-

-Señor, Ah si, he venido a verla señorita, para saber como se encuentra-

-Normalmente me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, pero cuando usted viene a verme, siento dragones en el estomago-

-¿En serio, que casualidad, lo mismo me pasa cuando la veo- pronuncio mientras la tomaba de las manos, -nos tendremos que acostumbrar, ya que cuando nos casemos eso pasara muy a menudo-

Tonks se soltó de sus manos, se separo de el y comenzó a ponerse pálida.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya recordé lo que estaba buscando-

-Bueno, ¿Qué era?-

-Este, el a-anillo de compromiso, no quería que se me perdiera y lo guarde muy bien, pero ahora no recuerdo donde lo guarde, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-No te preocupes, mañana podemos ir a comprar otro.-

-No, ese tiene que ser el anillo, no puede ser ningún otro, yo voy a seguir buscando y vas a ver que lo voy a encontrar antes de la fiesta de compromiso.-

-Pero si la fiesta de compromiso es mañana.-

-¿En serio, por dios todo se me olvida, entonces hay que empezar a buscarlo.-

Remus y Tonks buscaron el anillo por todo el lugar, voltearon de cabeza la oficina de Tonks, pero sin éxito.

-¿Segura que te lo quitaste aquí?-

-Si, bueno puede ser que me lo haya quitado en mi casa.-

-Pues vamos para allá, por que aquí no esta-

-Si-

Tonks y Remus se aparecieron frente a una pequeña casa, Tonks se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, para dejar pasar a Remus, pero este no lo hizo, sostuvo la puerta y dejo pasar primero a Tonks.

-Bueno, hay que empezar a buscar-

-Si, ¿Por donde empezamos?-

-Yo empiezo en la cocina y tu puedes empezar en tu cuarto, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me parece una muy buena idea, asegúrate de buscar en la azucarera, a veces guardo cosas ahí.-

-Tonks, Tonks, Tonks-

-¿Que?-

-Nada, vamos a apurarnos-

- Ah bueno-

Y así los dos continuaron buscando, después de que transcurrió una hora Tonks bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Remus buscando en los sillones de la sala, al parecer ya había acabado con la cocina, el se percato de su presencia.

-¿Tuviste suerte allá arriba?-

-No, ya estoy cansada y es muy tarde, ¿porque no dormimos y mañana continuamos con nuestra búsqueda?-

-Tienes razón, yo también estoy cansado-

Remus se dirigió a la puerta y estaba por salir.

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo-

-Pero Tonks no es correcto-

-¿Qué no es correcto, tu vas a dormir en el sillón-

-Ah- pronuncio mientras se dirigía al sillón de la sala.

-No seas tonto, ¿Cómo vas a dormir ahí, debe de estar muy incomodo, además aquí hace mucho frió-

-¿Entonces?-

-En mi cuarto hay un sillón que es un millón de veces mas cómodo que este, Vamos.- Remus iba a negarse, pero Tonks ya lo estaba jalando escaleras arriba.

-Te presento al sillón, te voy a dar una almohada y cobijas- y dicho esto Tonks abrió el armario para sacar las cobijas, pero estas estaban en la parte superior del armario, asi que comenzó a brincar para alcanzarlas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, ya casi las alcanzo-

-A mi me parece que si- pronuncio mientras se acercaba a Tonks en el momento en que ella estaba dando un salto y la tomo por la cintura tratando de levantarla para que alcanzara las cobijas, pero ella, al sentir la manos de Remus en su cintura perdió el equilibrio y se dejo caer encima de el.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Tonks alarmada.

-Si, solo que no puedo respirar muy bien-

-Ah-

-Creo que es porque estas sobre mi-

-Perdón no me había dado cuenta- dijo Tonks al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y ayudaba a Remus a levantarse y añadió –Mira, si las baje.-

-Veo que si sirvió mi ayuda-

-Si, gracias, siento que falta algo-

-¿Que?-

-La almohada!- declaro mientras quitaba la almohada de su cama, para ponerla en el sillón.

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo que?-

-Esta es tu almohada, ¿Cómo vas a dormir?-

-Yo no uso almohada, todas las mañanas la encuentro a metros de mi cama, simplemente no me acomodo-

-Ah bueno, pues a dormir-

Remus se quito su capa y se acostó en el sillón mientras que Tonks tomo su pijama y se dirigió al baño para ahí cambiarse.

A su regreso, su compañía ya se encontraba profundamente dormida, debía de estar muy cansado, así que se metió en su cama y trato de dormir, pero por alguna razón no se encontraba cómoda, trato de dormir por al menos media hora, hasta que decidió levantarse y comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Cuando la respuesta llego a su cabeza, en ningún lugar se sentía mas cómoda que junto a Remus y decidió acostarse junto a Remus en el sillón, el la abrazo entre sueños y a los pocos minutos Tonks logro dormirse.


	2. Lo Encontrado

…**Lo encontrado**

Cuando la respuesta llego a su cabeza, en ningún lugar se sentía mas cómoda que junto a Remus y decidió acostarse junto a el en el sillón, el la abrazo entre sueños y a los pocos minutos Tonks logro dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Tonks despertó y miro a su alrededor, ahora se encontraba en su cama, sintió un brazo rodeándola, y al darse la vuelta vio a su lado a Remus dormido.

Al parecer, en la madrugada se percataron de que el sillón era demasiado pequeño para ambos.

Tonks quiso seguir durmiendo a lado de Remus, pero no pudo, tenia que seguir buscando el anillo. Se levanto, tomo su ropa y se fue a cambiar al baño, al regresar a la habitación por su túnica no encontró a Remus.

Inmediatamente percibió un olor a chocolate, se asomo desde las escaleras para poder ver la sala y se encontró con Remus, que salía de la cocina con dos tazas llenas de lo que parecía ser chocolate.

Tonks bajo las escaleras a toda prisa para poder recibir su taza de chocolate y claro dar los buenos días a Remus, pero en el último escalón tropezó con su propia túnica y cayo, deslizándose por lo menos medio metro sobre su panza, algo pequeño y brillante rodó ante sus ojos.

Remus dejo las dos tazas de chocolate sobre la mesa y se acerco para ayudarla.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy de maravilla- pronuncio mientras daba un pequeño salto, esto hizo que Remus se confundiera. –Mira- Tonks abrió su puño y mostró a Remus su contenido.

-El anillo, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-Pues al caer,- comenzó a ponerse roja- se salio del bolsillo de mi túnica-

Remus comenzó a reír y fue seguido por Tonks, quien se alivio al ver la reacción de Remus. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que todo el día anterior se la habían pasado buscando el anillo y todo el tiempo este había estado en la túnica de Tonks.

-Tonks, que lu-gar más se-gu-ro has es-co-gi-do pa-ra guar-dar tu ani-llo-declaro Remus, con gran dificultad ya que no podía parar de reírse.

-Ya deja de reírte-pero ella tampoco podía dejar de reírse.

Ya un poco mas calmados se sentaron, bebieron el chocolate y platicaron de todo un poco.

-¿Estas nervioso?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por la boda-

-Si, como no estarlo, es lo mas importante y maravilloso que he hecho en toda mi vida.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aparte de que te vas a casar con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo ¿no?-

-Si, así es la más maravillosa, mas linda, más todo- al decir esto, Tonks dejo caer su taza de chocolate al suelo.

-Si, y mas torpe- dijo soltando una risita al mismo tiempo que reparaba la taza.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que irme, dentro de unas horas será la fiesta de compromiso y hay algunas cosas que todavía no están listas-

-yo también tengo que empezar a arreglarme-

-Pero si así como estas eres perfecta- dijo Remus al mismo tiempo que se acerco a ella, para luego besarla.

-Bueno, de todas maneras tengo que hacer algo ¿no?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces nos vemos en donde Molly?-

-¿Que, no, yo vengo por ti-

-Bueno aquí te espero- dijo, al tiempo que Remus salía de la pequeña casa y se desapareció.

Tonks había decidió que para ese día su cabello iba a ser de un tono dorado, se lo acomodo en una coleta, ya que era muy largo, pero así le gusto a ella; su nariz era pequeña y su boca tenia forma de corazón, se puso un vestido café, que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, bueno el de aquel día, comenzó a darse los últimos retoques en lo que esperaba a Remus.

A los pocos minutos tocaron el timbre, Tonks bajo a toda prisa para abrir la puerta.

Al abrir vio al hombre mas guapo de todo el universo, era Remus que lucia un traje nuevo y sin saberlo había combinado con su pareja ya que el traje era café.

Remus al verla se quedo con la boca abierta ligeramente y ella al verlo supo porque se iba acaso con el.

-Que bonita te ves-

-Gracias, tú igual, bueno, no bonita sino, tan guapo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ya nos vamos-

-Si, solo déjame tomar mi bolsa- Tonks fue hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba su bolsa y Remus la siguió con la vista, se percato que en la mano llevaba el anillo de compromiso, se veía tan brillante y hermoso en su mano, el sabia que en ninguna otra mano iba a encajar tan bien como en la de ella.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Tonks.

-Ah si, claro-

-Vamos-

Remus abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Tonks, ya afuera se aparecieron enfrente de la Madriguera, llamaron a la puerta y Molly fue la que abrió.

-Hola, pasen, pasen, que bueno que ya llegaron-

-Hola-

-Los demás comenzaban a preguntar por ustedes, Tonks que bonita te ves, Remus que elegante, pasen a la sala allá están todos.-

Tonks y Remus se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a la sala.

Al entrar, todos notaron su presencia, tomaron su turno para felicitarlos, abrazarlos y otros como Ginny y Hermione querían escuchar como había sucedido todo.

-Cuéntanos Tonks- suplico Hermione

-Ahorita les cuento, pero déjenme saludar a todos y ya con mas calma les contare, si les cuento ahora no les daré los detalles adecuados ni las expresiones necesarias-

-bueno- dijo una desesperada Ginny.

Tonks dio un rápido recorrido por la sala junto con Remus, la gente los felicitaba y ellos todavía no se la creían, todo había pasado demasiado rápido o al menos eso les pareció.

Su boda seria dentro de pocos días y eso los llenaba de alegría, casi todo estaba listo, eran pocas cosas las que faltaban como el vestido de Tonks, el cual había sido encargado con Madame Malkin y prometía ser muy bello.

Acabaron de recibir abrazos y felicitaciones, Remus tomo asiento junto a Arthur y compartieron ideas sobre el matrimonio.

-Y la amas como cuando eran novios-

-No, déjame decirte que el matrimonio es realmente difícil, cuando me hice novio de Molly creí quererla, al casarme con ella, la quería, pero al pasar por tiempos difíciles, vivir juntos me he dado cuenta de que la amo-

-Vaya, espero que me pase lo mismo-


	3. Como fue

**Como fue…**

-Yo creo que lo que hay entre Tonks y tú es muy hermoso e intenso.-

-Si, ya lo creo-

Remus se quedo un rato mas platicando con Arthur, dirigió la mirada a Tonks que estaba con Hermione y Ginny, y al parecer las tenia muy entretenidas.

-¿Ya, Tonks, por fin nos vas a contar-suplicaba Ginny y Hermione la segundaba con un –Ándale, Tonks-

-Bueno, esta bien, les platicare, es que un día yo estaba arreglando el jardín y me llego una invitación para ir a cenar. Yo estaba cortando las rosas marchitas para que dieran paso a los nuevos capullos, ya saben, si no se cortan estorban y el jardín se ve feo, entonces las abejas ya no se acercan, aunque no se para que quiero que se acerquen, pero dicen que son muy trabajadoras y…-

-¡Tonks!- reclamaron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que?-

-Ya te saliste del tema-

-Ah si, perdón- declaro Tonks y después de una pequeña pausa añadió-Y ¿Cuál era el tema?-

-¿Cómo fue que Remus te pidió matrimonio?-

-Ah, ahora recuerdo, entonces les decía, me llego una invitación para ir a cenar y era de Remus, yo no le vi nada de extraño o especial a esa invitación ya que unos días antes ya habíamos ido a cenar, he de agregar que fueron bastantes veces, así que como las veces anteriores me arregle muy bien, ya saben me puse un poco de maquillaje por aquí, un poco de perfume por allá, en fin, llego Remus por mi y nos fuimos a Hogsmeade, me llevo a un lugar que acaban de abrir, tiene bonita música, el servicio es excelente, la comida es deliciosa, hay un ambiente calido, te sientes como en casa, en estos días es difícil encontrar un lugar así de agradable y tranquilo…-

-¡Tonks!-

-Ah si, lo siento, en que me quede… ya recuerdo, llegamos a aquel lugar y nos sentamos en una de las mesas mas apartadas, Remus se veía muy nervioso, yo no sabia la causa, pero me preocupaba, estaba sudando, era algo que le pasaba últimamente, mas cuando me invitaba a cenar y esto iba en aumento, por momentos parecía que me iba a decir algo, pero no lo hacia; pedimos las bebidas, en seguida nos trajeron la carta y ordenamos. Su mirada se fijo en mí y me puso nerviosa, sentí que esa noche estaba muy seguro, ¿de que, la verdad no se, pero lo estaba. Decidí ir al baño, algo me hizo estar nerviosa, talvez era su mirada, pero necesitaba ir rápido, me levante y al hacerlo tropecé con un mesero y me caí al suelo, la bandeja del mesero y todo lo que traía encima cayo sobre mi. Remus corrió a ayudarme y al agacharse para recogerme, de su chaqueta cayo abierta una pequeña caja azul, hasta se me olvido ir al baño…-

-¿Y luego que paso, ¿Qué tenia la cajita?- pregunto Ginny y Hermione añadió -¿En ese momento te lo pidió?-

-No, la caja tenía un anillo, pero el en vez de explicarme para que tenia aquel anillo, hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo y trato de no hablar mas del tema, pero soy tan Tonks, que le pregunte, para que era el anillo, yo me imagine que tal vez era de su mama y lo traía para la buena suerte, o tal vez era de su abuela y lo ultimo que se me ocurrió es que tal vez fuera para alguien a quien el quisiera pedirle matrimonio; al escuchar mi pregunta se puso de mil colores, ¿de verdad creyó que no me había dado cuenta, soy despistada, pero no tanto, bueno solo aquella vez en la que no me di cuenta de que mi ventana se había quedado abierta y comenzó a llover, al otro día mi cuarto estaba muy húmedo…

-¡Tonks!-

-Esta bien, Remus no sabia que contestarme y ahí fue el momento en el que mas me preocupe por el pues se puso demasiado nervioso y comenzó a sudar a chorros. Hubo una larga pausa y llegue a pensar que ya había olvidado mi pregunta, pero después de un rato me tomo de la mano, se hincó frente a mi y me dijo: "Tonks…, creo que el mesero no limpio bien lo que tiraste, ya me moje el pantalón", yo no paraba de reírme, pero que ocurrente es ese hombre- comento Tonks al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro, -¿No están aburridas, si quieren les termino de contar mañana-

-¡No, continua- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, como quieran; los dos comenzamos a reír, eso hizo que el se relajara y que me dijera: "Tonks, hemos compartido tanto, cuando estoy contigo me siento como una persona llena de vida y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, porque cuando no estoy a tu lado es como si estuviera muerto, por eso quiero pedirte que estés conmigo todo el tiempo, hizo una pausa y tomo aire, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?". Me tomo unos segundos reaccionar, el tiempo paso realmente lento, Remus fijo su mirada en mis labios, esperando que estos se abrieran y le dieran una respuesta, pero yo no podía articular ninguna palabra, su cara comenzó a entristecer al pensar que mi respuesta seria un no…

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

nota de la autora

Buenos, este capitulo esta cortito y espero que les guste, espero poder actualizar pronto.

Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews y a los que siguen mi historia.

Hasta la próxima. XD


	4. El Vestido

**Bueno siento mucho no haber podido actualizar pronto, pero me desanimo mucho no recibir muchos reviews, en fin los perdonare y continuare con la historia y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Los dejo para que lean el nuevo capitulo, dejen reviews.**

**El Vestido…**

Remus fijo su mirada en mis labios, esperando que estos se abrieran y le dieran una respuesta, pero yo no podía articular ninguna palabra, su cara comenzó a entristecer al pensar que mi respuesta seria un no, al darme cuenta de esto, le tome la mano y con una voz que salio de mi muy temblorosa le dije que si. ¿Cómo ven, esa es la historia.-

-¿Esta interesante la conversación?- interrumpió Remus.

-Bastante- respondió Hermione al mismo tiempo que Ginny asentía con la cabeza, para luego añadir, -Nosotras ya nos íbamos- y con esto jalo a Hermione para irse a dormir ya que era demasiado tarde, se habían quedado despiertas hasta muy tarda para poder escuchar el relato de Tonks.

Remus se quedo con Tonks y juntos contemplaron la pequeña fiesta que Molly les organizo para celebrar su compromiso, era realmente increíble como el compromiso ponía felices a muchos a parte de ellos, todos estaban felices por ellos.

Cautelosamente Molly se acerco a Tonks.

-Tonks, ven, tengo algo que enseñarte, todavía no acabo, me faltan algunos detalles, pero esta casi listo- le dijo Molly al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Tonks escaleras arriba.

Entraron a un cuarto que tenia maquinas de coser que en ese momento no estaban funcionando, a los lados había gran cantidad de muebles con hilos de colores y en otros gran cantidad de telas de diferentes texturas.

Tonks se quedo con la boca abierta al ver un vestido de color blanco en medio de la habitación.

-Es tu vestido de novia, quería que estuviera listo para hoy, pero ya no me dio tiempo, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Es, es, es hermoso- pronuncio Tonks al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al vestido que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, al estar a pocos centímetros del vestido se dio cuenta que el vestido tenia detalles rosas, como lo eran bordados rosas y pequeñas piedras rosas que brillaban demasiado con la luz de la habitación.

-De verdad Molly no tenias porque molestarte, se ve que te tome demasiado tiempo hacerlo.-

-No es nada, es mi regalo de bodas, sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero y se me ocurrio que este podía ser un hermoso regalo-

-Molly, muchas gracias, esta bello y me encanto que le pusieras esas piedras rosas que se ven hermosas.- pronuncio Tonks al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Y eso que todavía no lo acabo me faltan unos detalles, a parte me falta el velo y tu ramo claro, tiene que ser todo completo.-

-¿Cómo crees, ya es demasiado-

-Ya Tonks, déjate de tonterías y acepta, recuerda que es mi regalo.-

-Bueno, gracias.-

Tonks volvió a abrazar a Molly e inmediatamente salieron del cuarto para dirigirse a la sala donde estaban todavía algunos invitados.

Tonks se acerco a Remus que se estaba sirviendo un poco mas de jugo.

-Remus, ¿Qué crees?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya vi el regalo de bodas por parte de Molly, y adivina que es.-

-No tengo la menor idea, pero si te tiene así de emocionada debe ser algo excepcional.-

-Seguro, es mi vestido de novia, esta muy bonito, lastima que tu no lo puedes ver.-

-¿Por?

-Pues ya sabes, no se puede por las tontas supersticiones, sabes que no creo en eso, pero por si las dudas ¿no?-

-Claro, claro.-

-¿Cómo a que hora se acabara la fiesta, ya me canse de estos tacones y tengo un poco de sueño.-

-La verdad no se, ven, vamos a sentarnos para que descanses un poco los pies, vamos a quedarnos un rato mas y después nos vamos yo también estoy cansado.-

Se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en el primer sillón vació que encontraron, platicaron y bromearon y después de una hora decidieron abandonar la fiesta.

Remus acompañó a Tonks hasta su casa.

-Bueno Tonks, aquí te dejo, entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿no?-

-¿mañana?-

-Si mañana, acaso no recuerdas que tenemos que hacer mañana-

-Tengo una idea vaga, pero muy vaga- dijo dejando pasar algunos segundos- ya dime que no logro recordar-

-Mañana tenemos que ir a probar los pasteles para decidir cual vamos a querer y todavía tenemos que ir a comprar todavía algunas cosas.-

-Ah claro, estaba apunto de adivinar, si me hubieras dado cinco segundos mas seguro que adivino-

-Aja Tonks, creo que ya es hora de irme.-

Remus se acerco mucho a Tonks para despedirse, lo hizo cautelosamente, pero Tonks al sentir muy cerca el aroma de Remus, tomo la iniciativa y rozo los labios de Remus, después lo que comenzó con un pequeño roce se convirtió en un beso realmente tierno, un beso de despedida.

-Será mejor que me vaya, mañana nos vemos- interrumpió Remus el tierno beso.

-Yo creo que si, entonces, nos vemos mañana por la tarde.-

Con esto Remus se alojo de la casa, para luego aparecer en su casa.

Aquel lugar parecía abandonado, como quería que Tonks redecorara el lugar, ella lo hacia sentir como el hombre mas afortunado del mundo y al tenerla cerca de verdad lo era, con estas ideas en la cabeza se fue a su cama.

Al día siguiente Tonks se levanto muy temprano y trato de prepararse algo para desayunar, al no conseguirlo decidió ir donde Remus, para que el le preparara algo para desayunar. Se traslado a la casa de Remus a través de la chimenea, al llegar vio que Remus aun no había despertarlo, así que se le ocurrió una forma muy especial de despertarlo, aquella que había visto en una película animada muggle.

Se inclino hacia el y le dio un beso tierno, tratando de hacerlo muy despacio para que durara mas y con ganas de que nunca acabara…

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, please.**

**Cuídense**

**Y si pueden lean "Cuando Tonks y Luna se juntan" esta muy bueno.(2897796)**


	5. Solo faltan tres dias

**Primero que nada unas disculpas porque me he tardado en actualizar, pero bueno tratare de no volverlo a hacer y estaré actualizando constantemente, bueno los dejo con este nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste.**

**Solo faltan tres días…**

Se inclino hacia el y le dio un beso tierno, tratando de hacerlo muy despacio para que durara mas y con ganas de que nunca acabar.

Remus como por reflejo la atrajo hacia el y la beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Se separaron ya que necesitaban aire y Remus abrió los ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí Tonks? ¿No se supone que nos veríamos hasta la tarde, ¿me quede dormido?-manifestó Remus mientras se levantaba sobresaltado de su cama.

-No para nada, lo que pasa es que estaba en mi casa y quería algo de desayunar, pero no conseguí preparar nada decente así que vine para desayunar-

-Ahh, ¿Y que se te antoja?-

-No se, la verdad lo que sea que prepares, pero eso si quiero mi chocolate caliente-

-Esta bien-

Con esto se fueron a la cocina y Remus preparo chocolate y tostadas.

-Faltan solo tres días, ¿no estas nerviosa?-

-Tres días ¿para que?-pronuncio para después beber un poco de su taza..

-Pues para la boda-

Tonks escupió el chocolate a la cara de Remus-Lo siento es que todo se me olvida, ¿estaba muy caliente?-

-No, pero de verdad necesitas una agenda- pronuncio al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la cara.

-Creo que tienes razón, hoy voy a ir con Molly y después comprare una agenda, ¿Dónde nos veremos para ir a la prueba de pasteles?-

-¿Dónde te parece mejor en la pastelería o aquí?-

-En la pastelería, me queda mas cerca, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-

-Voy a ir al ministerio para arreglar unos papeles, después iré a Hogwarts y te alcanzare en la pastelería-

-Que buen plan, me encanta la parte en donde te encontraras conmigo, de verdad este desayuno esta muy bueno, pero ya me tengo que ir si quiero alcanzar a Molly- dijo Tonks al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Remus y lo beso en los labios tiernamente.

-Bueno ya vete si no, no te voy a dejar ir-dijo con tono divertido.

Tonks comenzó a reírse sin motivo aparente -¿De que te ríes?-

-Nada es solo que me emociona la idea de casarnos, imagínate esto podría ser diario, tendría un buen desayuno esperándome en la mesa cada mañana y como algo extra podría besarte y tenerte cerca todos los días de mi vida-

-Lo importante es el desayuno ¿verdad?-

-Mmm, bueno creo que quedaría después del poderte besar- y con esto se acerco a el y lo beso nuevamente-Ya me voy mejor- se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras abría la puerta se detuvo para dedicar una mirada dulce a Remus

-Suerte-le deseo Remus y con esto Tonks salio de la casa, o al menos eso pretendía, al tratar de alejarse de la casa se dio cuanta que su túnica se había atorado al cerrar la puerta, por lo cual tuvo que abrir la puerta de nuevo, mientras dentro se encontraba muy divertido pues ya se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

Se acerco a la puerta y al mismo tiempo Tonks trataba de abrir la puerta, pero no podía debido a que su túnica era algo gruesa y al parecer había estancado la puerta, al hacer un ultimo intento logro abrir la puerta, pero le dio de lleno con la puerta a Remus haciendo que este cayera de espaldas y se le formara un chichón en la frente.

-Estas bien, perdóname, no sabia que estabas de tras de la puerta, cuanto lo siento articulo, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-No tonks, no te puedo perdonar- Tonks lo miro extrañada y realmente triste.

-Pero-

-Espera todavía no termino, no te puedo perdonar si no me das un beso-

Tonks sonrió y lo beso –Me encantaría quedarme mas tiempo pero de verdad, no voy a alcanzar a Molly-

-Bueno esta bien, todavía tenemos una vida para estar juntos-

Y con esto Tonks salio de la casa sin ningún percance y al encontrarse lo suficientemente alejada de la casa se traslado a la casa de Molly, apareciendo frente a la puerta, llamo a la puerta e inmediatamente una cara familiar apareció frente a la puerta.

-Molly, que bueno que todavía no te has ido-

-Pero me tengo que ir dentro de poco así que vamos a apurarnos, es poco lo que falta en realidad, tengo una idea vaga de tus medidas pero quería estar segura que el vestido te quedara a la perfección-

-Bueno, es cierto- y con los ojos como platos Tonks logro escandalizar a Molly

-¿Qué pasa Tonks?-

-Es que con la emoción se me olvido mandar una lechuza a Madame Malkin, para decirle que sus servicios no iban a ser necesarios, pero que despistada, ¿me puedes prestar una lechuza?-

-Claro, acompáñame están por acá, toma- le dijo mientras le acercaba pergamino y tinta.

Tonks tomo el pergamino y la tinta y le escribió una breve, pero especifica nota a Madame Malkin:

_Disculpe no haberle avisado antes, sus servicios no van a ser requeridos ya que he conseguido otro vestido, disculpe la molestia._

_Nymphadora Tonks_

Doblo el pergamino y lo ato a la pata de la lechuza y la dejo ir.

-Tonks, crees que haya problema con Madame Malkin faltan tres días para tu boda, de seguro ya tenia gran parte del vestido hecho-

-Tienes razón, ojala no hay a problema, bueno vamos a apurarnos, me quede de ver con Remus un poco mas tarde-.

-Bueno vamos- y con esto condujo a Tonks escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto en donde había estado Tonks el día anterior- a pesar de que solo había pasado un día, Molly realmente había avanzado mucho con el vestido, se podría decir que estaba terminado.

-Póntelo Tonks para saber en donde tengo que hacer los ajustes- Tonks tomo el vestido y se cambio, se acerco al espejo que se encontraba en la habitación y al verse reflejada en el comenzó a llorar, por fin se había dado cuenta que toda la lucha que había hecho para tener el amor de Remus y que el la aceptara había valido la pena, sabia que ni buscando en todo el universo encantaría persona mas perfecta para ella que Remus, eran el uno para el otro y de eso no había duda.

-¿pero que tienes querida?- pregunto Molly al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Es que soy tan feliz y ahora me he dado cuenta de que mis esfuerzos han valido la pena-

-Pero no llores Tonks-

-tienes razón puedo ensuciar el vestido- dicho esto se seco las lagrimas y Molly comenzó a hacer los cambios para que el vestido quedara perfecto, no paso mas de una hora cuando Molly ya había terminado y Tonks ya se había quitado el vestido.

-Cuídate Tonks-

- Adiós, gracias-

Tonks se alejo para dirigirse al callejón Diagon, específicamente a la pastelería, donde había quedado de verse con Remus.

Se apareció frente a la tienda de Madame Malkin, para poder conversar con ella ya que tenia tiempo para aclarar las cosas personalmente, pero no sabia lo que le esperaba…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews please…

atte:

Cynthia


	6. Chocolate y Rosas

**disclaimer.- los personajes no son mios son de J.k. Rowling**

**perdon po haberme tardado tanto, de verdad lo lamento es que habia estado apurada con mi graduacion, peor ya que todo paso me voy a apurar, por cierto ya no quedan muchos capitulos.Ahora si, no los entretengo, lean...**

**Chocolate y Rosas**

Se apareció frente a la tienda de Madame Malkin, para poder conversar con ella ya que tenia tiempo para aclarar las cosas personalmente, pero no sabia lo que le esperaba.

Tonks abrió la puerta de la tienda y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a Madame Malkin la cual estaba detrás del mostrador de su tienda.

-Madame¿puedo hablar con usted?-

-Lo estas haciendo¿no?-

-Solo quería explicarle la carta de esta mañana-

-Si¿Qué pasa con esta?-

-Bueno es difícil, pero lo que quería decirle es que he encontrado otro vestido, por lo tanto no voy a necesitar el que usted me ofreció, no hay problema¿verdad?-

-No claro que no, para mi no, pero para ti, ya que vas a tener dos vestidos de novia, cuando me encargaste el vestido te dije específicamente que si querías cancelar el vestido me tenias que decir al menos dos semanas antes de la fecha para la cual lo pedías, lo siento no puedo hacer nada, el vestido esta completamente listo y como es de color rosa no lo puedo vender a otra persona, nadie lo pide de ese color, claro excepto tu.-

-Pero si no lo voy a usar para que lo quiero-

-Bueno creo que ese ya no es mi problema, lo siento, aquí esta tu vestido- dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba de mal modo el vestido – de verdad lo lamento, pero tu sabes que negocios son negocios- y en tono de broma agrego –por que no hacen una boda doble, ja jaja-

-Bueno, ya veré que haré con este vestido, nos vemos-

Tonks salio de la tienda aun sin poder creer que no haya ninguna otra novia que se vaya a casar con un vestido rosa, aun no lo podía creer, si el rosa es un color muy bonito, en fin ya le encontraría un uso a aquel vestido.

Miro su reloj y s dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, la panadería no se encontraba muy retirada de la tienda de Madame por lo tanto solo se retraso por unos minutos, al llegar encontró a Remus junto a la puerta.

-Otro minuto y me iba-

-Lo siento me entretuve con Madame Malkin, me dio el vestido, ahora tengo dos-

-¿Y que vas a hacer con dos vestidos?-

-Pues todavía no lo se, pero seguro le hallare un buen uso-

-Bueno, mejor hay que entrar, el panadero me dijo que tenia grandes ideas para el pastel-hizo un abreve pausa-¿compraste la agenda?-

-Mmm, ya no me dio tiempo, pero después voy por ella-

-¿Segura, no se te vaya a olvidar-

-si- y tratando de cambiar de tema pregunto:-¿Quién es el panadero?-

- es el señor Bed Duckworth-

Al decir esto entraron a la panadería en donde se encontraron de frente con el panadero.

-Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes contestaron al unísono Tonks y Remus-

-¿Ustedes son los de la prueba de pasteles para boda?-

-Si, nosotros- pronuncio Tonks.

-Bien, bien síganme, he preparado un muestrario especialmente para ustedes, todos son de chocolate, pero claro todos son diferentes, prueben cada un y tómense su tiempo para decidir- al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras los estaba conduciendo a un pequeño comedor en donde había una larga mesa con pequeños pasteles y a lado una mesa con dos sillas, dos platos y varias cucharas.

-Tomen asiento, prueben los pasteles y cuando sepan que pastel quieren me llaman estaré en la parte de enfrente, para después discutir los adornos-

-Bien, gracias- al momento que en que se sentaron pequeñas rebanadas de pasteles que estaban en la gran mesa volaban directamente a sus respectivos platos, si algun pastel les agradaba, pero no estaban del todo seguro la luz ubicada en la parte baja de la mesa se encendía en un color amarillo, si no les agradaba la luz era roja.

Después de media hora de haber estado probando pasteles Tonks encontró uno que de verdad le grado.

-Me gusto este¿te gusto a ti?-

-Pues esta rico, pero no me convence del todo, mejor sigamos buscando uno que nos agrade a los dos¿que te parece?-

-Me parece perfecto, el pastel nos tiene que gustar a los dos-

-Por cierto, no se como pero tienes chocolate en la nariz-

Y siguieron buscando y comiendo por otros quince minutos, nuevas rebanadas de pastel habían llegado a sus platos Remus tomo un poco al mismo tiempo que Tonks hacia lo mismo al probarlo los dos se quedaron viéndose fijamente, no necesitaron decir nada, simplemente se levantaron de sus sillas y fueron a la parte delantera en donde se encontraba el señor Duckworth, al llegaron junto a el dijeron:

-Lo tenemos-

-Muy bien entonces ese será el pastel, pero ¿que forma lo quieren que adornos deberá llevar?-

-Esto ya tomo demasiado tiempo-

-Lo demás será demasiado rápido ya vera, síganme-

Y los condujo a una larga habitación en donde había en los extremos hologramas de pasteles con diferentes formas, el primero era un inmenso pastel de cincuenta pisos y por en medio de este había una cascada, el segundo que vieron era un pastel pequeño comparado con le primero, tenia diez pisos aproximadamente, y en el piso de hasta arriba tenia figuritas de una orquesta completa y en medio una pareja bailando, había demasiadas formas y unas incluso les parecieron demasiado ridículas, como aquel pastel que tenia hasta arriba una novia lanzando el ramo y varias muñecas alrededor tratando de cacharlo.

Tonks alcanzo a ver un pastel que de verdad le gusto mucho, era un pastel sencillo, era de tres pisos, y en el piso superior había una pareja que se abrazaba y luego el novio le hacia cosquillas a la novia y esta se reía sonoramente, estaban rodeados de flores rosas echas de la misma cubierta usada para el demás pastel.

-Ese me gusta-

-¿Ese, yo quería algo mas sencillo, un pastel que dijera felicidades Tonks y Remus-entonces el pastelero intervino. –Si quiere lo podemos poner en esta parte y podemos hacer que el letrero gire alrededor del pastel ¿Qué le parece?-

-Si, se vería muy bonito, ándale Remus que este sea nuestro pastel ¿Si?-

-Bueno si tanto te gusta-

-Entonces este será-dijo Tonks muy emocionada.

-No se van a arrepentir de su elección va a quedar delicioso, hasta luego-dijo al mismo tiempo que los acompañaba a la salida-Y ya saben si necesitan un pastel, aquí están los mejores-

Tonks y Remus salieron de la tienda y caminaron un poco por el callejón.

-Entremos a la florería- pronuncio Remus muy animado

-ya tenemos las flores para la boda o ¿no?-

-Claro, eso ya esta listo pero para eso no entramos aquí- se dirigió a el vendedor, me da un ramo de rosas –estiro la mano para tomar las flores que el vendedor le dio, pago y salieron de la tienda

-Estas son para ti-le dio las flores.

-Gracias, pero ni creas que con esto me vas a convencer-

-¿De que hablas?-

-No te hagas, no me vas a convencer-

-De verdad que no te entiendo-

-Hablo de…, no te hagas, hasta pena me da decirlo- se acerco a oído de Remus y pronuncio en un susurro –No vas a conseguir que te no te bese y diciendo esto lo beso muy tiernamente en la boca, para después separarse y comenzar a reírse

-De verdad, Tonks me espantaste pensé que te referías a las clases de baile-

-¿Qué clases de baile?-cuestiono al tiempo que su cara de felicidad se convertía en una de horror.

-Pues a las que vamos ahorita-

-¿Que?-…

* * *

Hey, please dejen reviews, pronto actualizare.Cuidense

Atte:Cynthia


	7. pERO SI SE BAILAR

**PERO SI SE BAILAR.**

-Pero, pero, no necesitamos clases de baile, yo se bailar muy bien- y diciendo esto Tonks comenzó a moverse de una manera extraña, por lo que Remus comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, cuando por fin logro clamarse un poco le dijo a Tonks que eso no se le podía considerar del todo un baile, pero que lo hacia muy bien.

-Tonks de verdad necesitamos esas clases, yo tampoco se bailar, soy algo tieso, pero me emociona la idea de aprender juntos- Remus puso una carita de perrito, muy tierna y esos ojos, bueno, fue algo que simplemente Tonks no se puedo resistir.

-Esta bien, pero será mejor que estés preparado para unos buenos pisotones porque de verdad ese tipo de baile no se me da, pero este si- y así continuo bailando por la calle mientras Remus la dirigía a la academia de Baile que no estaba muy apartada de ahí.

Cuando llegaron frente a un edificio de apariencia muggle.

-¿De que te reías?-pregunto Tonks manteniendo una mirada muy amenazadora hacia Remus.

-Tonks, eso no se puede considerar un baile, anda entremos al edificio-

Tonks no movió ni un músculo y agrego:- ¿Para que necesitamos aprender a bailar?-

-Pues para la boda, bien sabes que nosotros debemos abrir el baile y ahora que te he visto bailar me he dado cuenta que tome una buena decisión al tomar lecciones de baile-decía al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del edificio dejando pasar primero a Tonks.

-Pero, pero, pero, ash- Tonks sabia que el tenia razón, por lo tanto subió las escaleras con pesar, como si tuviera cemento en los zapatos.

-Vamos Tonks, la clase va a comenzar, además solo van a ser un par de lecciones-

-Bueno, pues al mal paso darle prisa-

-Mantén una actitud positiva, como yo, esto va a ser muy divertido-

-Esta bien, vamos- y ahora fue Tonks quien lo jalo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una estrecha puerta que dejaba ver que la clase ya había comenzado.

Al entrar se encontraron con dos parejas mas, que al parecer ya les llevaban unas clases de ventaja, y una señorita que al parecer era la maestra de baile.

La maestra se dio cuenta de su presencia y dio instrucciones a las demás parejas para que siguieran bailando y se acerco a la pareja que recién llegaba.

-Buenas noches yo soy Jamie, usted debe ser Remus Lupin, me llego su lechuza esta mañana y ella debe ser Nymphadora, mucho gusto- pronuncio estoy extendió la mano para saludarlos.- Encuentren un espacio y sigan la música, yo iré corrigiendo sus movimientos-

La clase apenas había comenzado y la maestra ya estaba agotada al parecer esta pareja iba a ser difícil.

Al finalizar la clase ni Tonks ni Remus podían caminar, salieron demasiado agotados, pero de verdad lograron mejorar mucho durante las dos horas y media que habían estado practicando y Jamie estaba realmente orgullosa de la mejoría que había logrado en esta pareja, que era un gran ejemplo de que si se quiere se puede, pues ambos eran muy positivos.

Al bajar las escaleras Tonks se apoyo en Remus para poder bajar y Remus se recargo en la pared, ambos estaban demasiado cansados.

-Vamos a descansar Tonks, no aguanto los pies de verdad esos pisotones fueron demasiado para mis pobres pies-

-Bueno¿entonces mañana nos vemos en tu casa para el desayuno?-

-Muy bien ahí te veo, preparare algo rico-

-Adiós-

Y con esto ambos se aparecieron en sus respectivas casas.

Tonks al llegar a su casa no lo pensó ni dos veces se fue directo a dormir, los pies le ardían, al tocar la cama cayó rendida y durmió durante todo la noche.

Y Remus al llegar a su casa puso sus pies a remojar en una extraña poción que rápidamente hizo que sus pies no le ardieran y pudiera hacer aceptable el dolor.

-Vaya, que esto si funciona-

Y al pasar de unos minutos se fue a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Remus se levanto muy temprano para poder prepararle algo rico a Tonks.

Tonks se levanto y al levantarse de la cama noto que todavía le dolían los pies, con la pijama puesta se apareció en la casa de Remus para saborearse el desayuno que seguramente le preparo.

Remus le dio los buenos días a Tonks y la condujo a la cocina en donde ya estaba servido el desayuno.

Tonks se sentó junto a Remus y juntos disfrutaron de un agradable desayuno.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- pregunto Tonks a Remus, ya era costumbre compartir los planes por la mañana.

-Pues tengo que hacer todavía algunas diligencias y me falta confirmar el pedido de flores, que es lo único que falta, las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas y recuerda que hoy tenemos tres horas de lecciones de baile-

-¿A que hora son las clases de baile?-

-Es a las ocho¿ya esta lista, todavía no puedo creer que ya nuestra boda vaya a ser mañana, estoy tan emocionado- declaro, al tiempo que tomaba a Tonks de las manos.

-Yo también estoy emocionada-

-Tenemos que apurarnos si queremos tener todo listo hoy-

-Si, ya quede con Molly para ir por el vestido hoy¿te ayudo a limpiar la mesa?-Tonks comenzó a limpiar la mesa sin esperar la repuesta de Remus.

-No, Tonks- grito Remus al tiempo que Tonks dejaba caer un plato al suelo

-oops, lo bueno de esto es que lo puedo reparar ¡Reparo!- al decir esto Tonks reparo el plato inmediatamente y lo puso en el lava trastes-

-Si, eso es lo bueno, que si no fuera por eso ya me habrías tenido que comprar una vajilla nueva-

-Si claro, ya se me hace tarde te veo en eso del baile-

-Adiós-

Tonks salio apresuradamente de la casa de Remus y se apareció frente a la Madriguera, llamo a la puerta y le abrió Molly.

-Pasa Tonks, tu vestido esta listo, debes de ponértelo para que vea como te queda, pero a mi parecer esta perfecto-

-Bueno, donde me lo puedo medir-

-En aquel cuarto-Tonksentro alcuarto y al pasar unos minutos salio demasiado preocupada.

-Molly no me queda...

* * *

**Primero que nada, disculpen ahora si me pase, neta que soy el colmo, me tarde demasiadoi y eso que estoy en vacaciones, lo que pasa es que comencve una nueva historia, ya que estaba inspirada, por otro lado les quiero decir que esta histria llegara a su fin el proximo capitulo, el cual tratare de subirlo lo antes posible, de verdad mil disculpas.**

**GRacias, dejen reviews (si quieren, yo nada mas digo).**

**Atte: CyNtHiA.**


	8. FINAL

**Primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, este capitulo me resulto dificil de escribir pero me agrado como quedo.**

**Disclaimer.- Todo es de J.K Rowling

* * *

**

**El final**

Era un día muy caluroso, era el día en que se iba a celebrar una gran boda en los jardines de la familia Weasley, Remus ya se encontraba ahí arreglando los últimos detalles, como el que las mesas estuvieran perfectamente acomodadas cada una con diez puestos, en medio de ellas un gran centro de mesa de flores hermosas, que cambiaban de color, beige a dorado, y al llegar al dorado desprendían polvos del mismo color volviendo a su color original. La boda se iba a llevar a cabo a las afueras de la madriguera, Tonks insistió en que así se hiciera, ella quería su boda al aire libre y en el pasto.

Tonks durmió un poco intranquila había tenido un sueño muy extraño, que hizo que ella se llenara de dudas, en su sueño ella se encontraba frente la altar y Remus la dejaba plantada por que se había dado cuenta que ella no era lo suficiente para él, el día de su boda .

Al despertar y recordar el sueño había adquirido ciertas dudas, aunque trato de borrarles de su cabeza y olvidarlas no lo logro exitosamente, sabia que el casarse con Remus era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, pero no estaba segura de que lo que Remus necesitara fuera ella, después de todo siempre se lo habían dicho, puede que los demás tuvieran un poco de razón.

-"¿Será para mi¿Y si no lo hago feliz?"- el sonido del timbre detuvo por un momento aquellas dudas que comenzaban a crecer dentro de ella.

Tonks se puso una bata y salio de su cuarto para abrir la puerta.

-Molly, hola-

-Hola Tonks¿Cómo has amanecido¿Cómo estas de los nervios?-

-Bien, bien, pasa-Tonks se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Molly.

-¿Segura que no estas nerviosa?, por que ese "bien" sonó un poco falso-

-No estoy nerviosa, lo que pasa es que comienzo a tener mis dudas sobre esto, bueno la boda-

-¿Cómo que dudas¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno yo se que deseo casarme con Remus de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero de lo que si tengo no estoy segura, es sobre si podré lograr que Remus sea feliz, si yo soy lo mejor para el-

-Calma Tonks, ven siéntate-le dijo mientras la conducía al sillón mas próximo-Siempre hay dudas cuando se trata de tomar una decisión tan importante, yo no se lo que siente Remus pero por lo que veo Remus te ama, Tonks tu estas hecha para el y el para ti, si tienes dudas, solo tienes que verlo, fíjate como te mira y ahí en su mirada descubrirás las respuestas que andas buscando-

-Tienes razón Molly, pero es tan dificil.- dijo Tonks un poco más animada pero las dudas aun no desaparecían.

-Vamos Tonks has hecho demasiado para llegar hasta aquí, has defendido su amor, se que tu lo amas, no entiendo cual es el problema-

-Ayúdame a arreglarme-dijo un poco más animada –ya es un poco tarde-

Molly ayudo a Tonks a ponerse el vestido, y la ayudo a arreglarse el cabello, Tonks decidió que era una ceremonia seria por lo cual se dejo el cabello negro un poco largo y con las puntas rosas, no podía faltar su característico rosa.

Mientras Molly ayudaba a Tonks, Arthur se encontraba en la sala de la Madriguera ayudando a Remus con el moño de su corbata y dándole algunos consejos de última hora.

Remus se veía bastante bien en su traje negro, lo hacia ver mas joven y guapo, su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

La celebración estaba a punto de comenzar, el matrimonio se iba a llevar a cabo por un mago sumamente viejo, que ya se encontraba ahí, Los invitados ya estaban sentados, todos entre ellos se encontraban la familia Weasley, Andrómeda, Ted Tonks, Harry, Hermione, ex compañeros de la academia de aurores y muchos mas conocidos.

Remus se sentía algo fuera de lugar, nunca había estado acostumbrado a los lugares concurridos, o mejor dicho, aun no podía acostumbrarse, sobre todo le incomodaba la presencia de los amigos de su futura esposa: todos jóvenes, adinerados y con un buen trabajo asegurado, todo lo que en su mente Tonks se merecía, estaban regresando de nuevo aquellos pensamientos negativos por parte de él, inspirados en un amor verdadero y la busqueda del bienestar de ser amado por eso no debe ser juzgado..

El piano, que había sido hechizado por Molly, comenzó a tocar una dulce y lenta melodía, Tonks comenzo a caminar hacia el altar a lado de su padre,al final de la alfombra roja, llegó al frente del altar donde Remus ya aguardaba, todos la miraban con toda su excentricidad y chispa habituales, Tonks también podía verse elegantemente jovial.

La ceremonia iba a comenzar, todos los invitados permanecieron en silencio mientras la ceremonia se llevo acabo y Moody no perdió oportunidad para quejarse sobre la aparente inseguridad que había en la Madriguera.

Tonks ya estaba cerca de Remus y vio en sus ojos el amor que el sentía por ella, pero por este mismo sentimiento ella no podía permitir que Remus permaneciese a su lado, cuando podría estar con alguien menos desaliñada que ella, alguien más como él y le dedicara las atenciones que el merecía.

-no puedo hacer esto- le dijo Remus al tiempo que ella se detenía.

-Vamos Tonks¿Qué pasa?, solo te faltan unos pasos-

-No- Tonks se volteo y para después correr velozmente, necesitaba huir y desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Remus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando su corazón estaba destrozado.

"""""""""""""" Dos años después """""""""""" a las afueras del Ministerio de Magia

-Nos vemos en casa-

-Si, ahí te espero no tardes, Robbie-

Robbie era un muchacho joven y alegre, quien compartía muchas cosas con Tonks.

-Sabes que no lo haré- ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

La metamorfomaga llego rápidamente a su casa trasladándose, su casa era pequeña, pero tenía suficiente espacio para ella y para su esposo, con quien era inmensamente feliz y cada dia se sentia feliz por haber encontrado al amor de su vida, con el pasaba todo el tiempo que podia y compatian todo, habia una gran confianza.

Los años pasaron y ellos siguieron juntos a pesar de las predicciones de los demas.

* * *

Habra un último capitulo donde aclarare algunas dudas que pudiesen presentarse.

Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo.

Atte: Cynthia


	9. EPíLoGo

**Primero lo primero...**

**Disclaimer: todo es de J.K.****

* * *

**

-No -Tonks se volteó, para después correr velozmente, necesitaba huir y desaparecer de aquel lugar. Remus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su corazón estaba destrozado. 

Como recordaba aquél día, había despertado con muchas inseguridades, las cuales trató de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas, se repitió mentalmente las palabras de Molly aún así no estaba del todo segura. Tras pasar varios años aún no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Remus corriendo tras ella, su expresión era de tristeza y angustia, justo en ese momento fue cuando lo entendió, a Remus no le importaba si era torpe o si no era una bailarina profesional, poco le importaba si no podía calentar ni el agua apropiadamente y el que para ella fuese más fácil romper los platos que respirar, sin Remus ella estaría perdida y sabía que él compartía el mismo sentimiento, separados no eran nada, en este gran mundo dos almas gemelas se habían encontrado y pasado por tantas pruebas para poder estar juntas, quien era ella como para impedirlo. Justo en ese momento ella se detuvo, Remus logró alcanzarla.

-Tonks¿Por qué saliste corriendo? –estaba realmente cansado tras correr varios metros.

-Sabes, me he dado cuenta de algo -.

-¿De qué estas hablando¿Qué pasa¿No te quieres casar conmigo? Tonks dime que es lo que esta pasando -.

-Tuve una pesadilla que me creó muchas dudas… -

-No dudes de mi amor, no lo hagas -ésta vez sonó algo alterado.

-Déjame continuar, mientras caminaba hacia ti pensé en nuestro futuro juntos, va a ser totalmente un caos, somos tan diferentes, mis dudas siguieron aumentando al punto de huir, siento mucho ponerte en esta posición -para este punto Tonks estaba llorando -lo siento mucho… -.

-Esta bien -comenzó a caminar donde los invitados.

-¿A dónde vas? -Remus contestó sin volverse -A despedir a los invitados -Tonks no podía verle la cara, su expresión era de tristeza, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de un tirón y lo dejaran sin vida.

* * *

Tonks preparó todo para darle la bienvenida a su esposo, quien no tardaría en llegar de acuerdo a lo acordado, sacó el pastel de su caja le puso velitas decoró la casa con globos y serpentina, sirvió las bebidas, preparó varias bandejas de bocadillos y encendió el reproductor musical. Ahora que ya estaba todo listo se sentó en el sillón a esperar a su invitado especial.

* * *

-No puedes -.

-¿Por qué no? -.

-Por qué se perderían de una gran boda -.

-Tonks¿De qué estas hablando?, deja de decir cosas sin sentido -.

-No me dejas terminar de hablar, te dije que me di cuenta de algo -.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta? -seguía sin dirigirle una mirada.

-Sabes… aunque nuestro futuro vaya a ser un caos, vale la pena intentarlo, se que si no me caso contigo me lamentaré toda mi vida porque alguien como tú, que me ame tanto como para correr tras de mi después de haberlo plantado, no encontraré nunca -Remus se giró para ver su expresión y convencerse de que hablaba en serio -cuando te vi corriendo tras de mi lo entendí lejos de ti no podría vivir y a pesar de nuestras diferencias y de mis desperfectos sé que somos la pareja más desperfectamente perfecta -.

-Tonks… -la chica en el vestido de novia no dejó que continuara hablando y frente a sus ojos ella se hincó -¿Qué estas haciendo?, vas a ensuciar tu vestido -expresó tratando de levantarla.

-Si no lo hago me lamentare por siempre -Remus dejó de tratar persuadirla y la miró a los ojos -Remus Lupin… -ella tomó su mano fuertemente como si él pretendiese escapar y ella procurase evitarlo -Aceptarías casarte conmigo, pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado reparando los platos que tire, aguantando mis pisotones, recordándome en que día vivo cada mañana -no pudo evitar dejar escapar varias lagrimas mas -yo a cambio te ofrezco momentos inolvidables con mis ocurrencias, despertarte con un beso cada mañana y amarte como el más preciado tesoro en este mundo, por qué eso eres para mi¿aceptarías compartir tu vida conmigo? -

* * *

Sonó el timbre, Tonks brincó del sillón y abrió la puerta realmente emocionada, por la puerta entraron Molly y Arthur Weasley, seguidos de Bill y Fleur.

-Siéntense por favor -No puedo cerrar la puerta por qué inmediatamente llegó Sirius con un enorme regalo, junto con varios compañeros de trabajo.

* * *

-Tonks¿tenías que huir y hacerme perseguirte para darte cuenta? -Tonks no respondió, no tenía la respuesta -A veces puedes llegar a ser la persona más despistada, espera, siempre eres la persona más distraída¿Cómo se te ocurrió que lo mejor para ambos es estar separados?, no hay persona más perfecta para mi que tú -pronunció al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse -Creo que el proponerte va más contigo, recuerdas cuando me propuse, estaba muerto de nervios… te noto algo impaciente -.

-Aún no me has respondido estoy algo inquieta, ahora te entiendo… -

-¿No es evidente mi respuesta? -Tonks hizo un gesto de negación -Entonces esto lo hará un poco más claro -y sin que Tonks lo esperase Remus la tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acercó su cara a la de él dándole un beso que la dejó sin aliento, no supieron cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente. Molly no sabía si despedir al viejo mago encargado de la ceremonia o esperar a que ocurriese un milagro para saber que hacer fue en busca de Remus, lo que vio le dejó claro lo que tenia que hacer, así que regresó con los demás invitados y les pidió que esperarán pacientemente a que los novios regresarán, era definitivo, una boda se llevaría a cabo aquél día no importaba si llovía.

-Vamos, no hagamos esperar a los invitados -.

-Tu cabello -.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello¿Me despeiné? -Remus no pudo evitar reírse -¿Tan mal está? -

-No, esta perfecto… rosa como me gusta -.

-¿Qué dices¿Esta completamente rosa? -

-Si-

-Intentaré cambiarlo -.

-No, así está hermoso, vamos, de regreso a nuestra boda -.

* * *

-Robbie, que bueno que llegaste, justo a tiempo para darle la sorpresa, Arthur apaga las luces por favor, escuche un ruido fuera -dijó Tonks muy emocionada -Molly¿Estas lista con el pastel? -Molly hizo señal de aprobación -Bien todos listos -.

Remus tenía planeado llegar a casa tras un largo viaje de trabajo, pero no tenía idea de lo que su esposa le había preparado para aquella noche, su cumpleaños había sido el día anterior pensó que al menos ella le iba mandar una postal pero el día pasó sin ninguna novedad, talvez lo había olvidado, ahora lo que le importaba era verla después de tantos días lejos de ella. Abrió la puerta y fue sorprendido por un sin número de viejos amigos, Molly cargaba el pastel y Tonks había corrido para abrazarlo mientras todos cantaban las mañanitas, claro que no lo había olvidado, ella era su Tonks imposible que lo olvidara.

La fiesta transcurría alegremente, lo habían felicitado y entregado varios regalos, Remus estaba sentado en el sillón en medio de la sala, al parecer el nuevo proyector de hologramas que Sirius le regaló atrajo la atención de todos pues podía ver un sin fin de canales, grabar nuevos hologramas que se confundía con la persona verdadera, todos decidieron dejar un mensaje para el cumpleañero y para Tonks.

Tonks vió a Remus sentado y decidió que era hora de su regalo.

-El proyector es un gran regalo -.

-Si, debo agradecerle a Sirius en su próximo cumpleaños -.

-¿Quieres que te de mi regalo ahora? -

-Tienes un regalo, yo pensé que la fiesta era mi regalo -.

-No, estas equivocado, hay otro regalo más -.

-¿y cuál es? -Remus se notaba algo emocionado, moría de ganas por saber que era lo que su esposa le regalaría, sería talvez un nuevo libro…

Tonks se acercó a su oído y en un susurro le expresó: -Estoy embarazada -.

-¿Que? -Él se paró en el acto -¡Estas embarazada! - todos voltearon a verlos

-¡Y ahí va la sorpresa! -

-¿No tenía que gritarlo? -

-Pensaba decírselos mas tarde, que más dá, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, no es algo que se pueda ocultar para siempre -Remus la abrazó muy fuerte aún no podía creer tanta felicidad después de tanto sufrimiento era como vivir en un sueño y parecía que así iba a ser el resto de su vida.

Las felicitaciones para ambos no se hicieron esperar y la fiesta resultó tener más sorpresas de las esperadas.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Estoy contenta por fin acabe esta historia, se me había secado el cerebro y no podía continuar._

_Es triste cuando acabas una historia, es la primera que acabo una jeje. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que leyeron la historia y no dejaron review también, dejandome saber que la historia gustaba, se que me tarde demasiado en publicar y que lo deje toodo muy confuso pido disculpas y espero que le haya gustado el epílogo (por que a mi si jiji XD)_

_Felices Fiestas a todos!!! y por fin estoy de vacaciones._

_Nota1: Quiero mostrar mi desacuerdo con Deathly Hallows en especial lo que pasa con esta pareja._

_Nota2: Les recomiendo que vean el drama Coreano GOong Princess Hours (si es que tienen tiempo), esta muy padre!!!_

_NOta3: También les recomiendo la canción Perhaps love de HowL & J. y la de Scandal de Kangta & Vaness Wu._

_**Atte: Cynthia**_


End file.
